1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an automatic vending machine and a door switch apparatus that cuts off electric power to exposed internal circuits when the automatic vending machine door is opened.
2. Discussion of The Related Art
A vending machine that is known in the art has a door switch that automatically turns the lamp in the storage compartment of the machine on or off when the door is opened or closed. FIG. 3 shows the conventional structure of such a door switch apparatus. The drawing depicts a case body 1 of the automatic vending machine; an external door 2 fitted with the front surface of the case body 1; a door switch 3, which is a plunger-type limit switch, is attached to the front portion of the case body 1 by metal fitting 4; and a switch operating unit 5 mounted on the external door opposite to plunger 3a of door switch 3. The contact point of the door switch is connected to a power source circuit of a lamp in the vending machine's storage compartment.
In the above construction, when the external door is closed, switch operating unit 5 pushes the plunger 3a of switch 3. When the external door is opened, operating unit 5 departs from plunger 3a of door switch 3 so as to enable switch 3 to close and turn on the lamp within the storage compartment.
In such automatic vending machines, various electrical devices, such as illumination lamps for displaying, switches for selecting products, a coin mechanism, an electric power source control box and the like, are mounted and exposed on the inside face of the vending machine door. The various electrical devices are connected to the electric power source leading into the case body through a harness.
While a service person cleans the inside of the machine by opening the external door, that person is in danger of receiving an electric shock if contact is made with a "live" portion, such as a wiring terminal or the like, of an exposed electric device. Accordingly, while cleaning the inside of the vending machine, an electric power source cord must be disconnected to prevent electric shock. Such precautions are, however, often not obeyed.